1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retainers and cases for eyeglasses and is specifically related to a retainer comprising a head band that fits around the rear of the head and attaches to the bows of the glasses and can also serve as a case for protecting the glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various retainers and cases for eyeglasses have been advanced in the art. In particular, for sport activity, retainers for holding eyeglasses through the use of head band attached to the bows have gained widespread acceptance. These devices have worked well in many instances. In an example of a device of this nature is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 entitled EYEGLASS RETAINER issued to R. Fuller on Jan. 9, 1979.
Eyeglass cases are also well known in the art. Particularly, with respect to eyeglasses that are not necessarily worn at all times, it is desirable to place the eyeglasses in a case which is readily available to the user. For example, pocket cases and purse cases are well known and are ideally suited for carrying sunglasses and the like which are only worn on occasion.
With respect to water sports, it is desirable that the case and strap be floatable and, where possible, that the case and strap, when secured to the eyeglasses, permit the eyeglass case/retainer combination to float if dropped. Such a device would be ideally suited for active water sports such as water skiing and the like.